Jazz
by hp-931
Summary: One-Shot. Katniss despierta sola tras una pesadilla, y una extraña música que proviene del piso de abajo llama su atención... K


_**NA.**__ Bueno aquí os dejo un pequeño One-Shot de Los Juegos del Hambre. Esta corta historia surgió mientras estaba escuchando música. Así que me puse a escribir y apareció esto._

_Espero que os guste._

_Canciones:_

_1ª Moanin' OST Kids on the Slope_

_2º In a sentimental mood- Ella Fitzgerald _

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

_Está oscuro… muy oscuro, casi no puedo ver un metro más allá de donde me sitúo. Mi respiración es agitada y mi corazón palpita todo lo que mi cuerpo le permite. Intento dar un paso hacia delante, pero el temblor de mis piernas es tan fuerte que soy incapaz de realizar una simple orden como la de caminar. Entonces empiezo a escuchar voces, voces del pasado, voces que me atormentan… son tantas que no puedo distinguirlas bien. ¿Quiénes pueden ser? No hace falta que piense mucho la respuesta… Cinna, Finnick, los enfermos del hospital del distrito 8, Prim…_

_No puedo más necesito salir de allí, con todas las fuerzas que consigo reunir echo a correr, intentado escapar de aquello. Sigo sin ver nada, pero me da igual, entonces escucho una ligera melodía, no consigo situarla muy bien…_

De golpe me incorporo en la cama, jadeando y con mi corazón todavía palpitando como loco, entonces busco algo, necesito que me reconforten pero mi ansiedad aumenta cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en la cama. Intento tranquilizarme, vuelvo a acostarme viendo como mi pulso recupera su ritmo normal y aquellas sombras se van alejando. A pesar de que ya ha pasado más de un año desde la derrota del Capitolio mis pesadillas continúan, y sé que nunca se irán. Cuando consigo relajarme un poco afino mi oído, al parecer aquella melodía que escuchaba en mi sueño no era un producto de mi imaginación. Miro por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que aún no ha amanecido, curiosa me levanto y salgo hacia el pasillo comprobando que la melodía viene del piso de abajo. Con cierta timidez bajo por las escaleras y las piezas terminan de encajar cuando veo la puerta del estudio de Peeta entornada, una ligera luz sale de ella al igual que la melodía ¿Peeta escuchando música? Eso era nuevo, me abrazo a mí misma porque la música no es una de mis cosas favoritas, me traen demasiados recuerdos. Pero esa es distinta… se distinguen varios instrumentos y las notas son ¿divertidas? ¿Caóticas? Es como si yo misma tocara un piano o una trompeta. Con cierta curiosidad me asomo por la rendija de la puerta entornada y veo como la música proviene de un viejo gramófono situado en una de las estanterías del estudio. Alzo una ceja al comprobar que Peeta se encuentra enfrascado en uno de sus cuadros, pero no está, ni mucho menos, en estado de concentración, sino que su pie golpea el suelo al ritmo de la música y su mano izquierda también sigue el ritmo, mientras que su mano derecha da pinceladas precisas en el lienzo. Hace mucho tiempo que Peeta dejó de pintar retratos, por lo que su pintura es uno de los múltiples paisajes que ya ha añadido a su colección. Al parecer es un bosque, pues el verde es el color que mejor distingo desde mi posición.

Entonces no sé por qué mi cuerpo se relaja por completo y la ansiedad que sentía hacía unos momentos desaparece por completo. Simplemente me dedico a ver como Peeta mezcla colores y se mueve de manera rítmica ante era música caótica. Intento aguantar una pequeña risa cuando de repente imita tocar la batería con los pinceles. Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha mejorado Peeta su estado en este último año, sus brotes de "locura" son mínimos, casi inexistentes. La pintura y ayudar a la reconstrucción del Distrito 12 lo están volviendo a la vida poco a poco. Y ahora lo veo pintando al ritmo de esta extraña música. A veces no puedo explicarme por qué sigue a mi lado, por qué sigue apoyándome… por qué sigue durmiendo conmigo. Yo, al contrario que él no me he recuperado tanto…

Justo en ese momento Peeta se gira hacia la puerta, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, su pelo rubio y rizado le cae desordenado por su frente y lleva una sencilla camisa y unos pantalones marrones, al darse cuenta de mi presencia alza las cejas y me sonríe. Yo quedo paralizada durante un momento y una pregunta pasa por mi cabeza _¿Por qué no estabas conmigo cuando me he despertado?_

- Katniss. Espero no haberte despertado- Me dice sin quitar esa sonrisa irremediablemente feliz de su cara. Niego con la cabeza, me abrazo a mí misma y me interno en su estudio con paso lento- No podía dormir, siento no haber estado contigo cuando te has levantado- Me dice como si supiera lo que pienso… otra vez.

- ¿Y esa música?- Es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar, la sonrisa de Peeta cambia, ahora es más triste. Se pasa una mano por el pelo retirándose algunos rizos de la frente y me mira a los ojos.

- Es Jazz- contesta- Se ha puesto muy de moda en el distrito 11, al parecer esta música ayuda a la gente a retomar sus vidas. Me enviaron el disco la semana pasada- Dice mientras dirige su vista al antiguo gramófono.

- Es un poco… ruidosa- Es la única forma que se me ocurre describir este tipo de música- caótica- enfatizo, y Peeta, al parecer, no puede evitar echarse a reír ante mi comentario.

- Supongo que es una buena manera de describirla- dice- pero todo ese caos es lo que la hace especial, se llama improvisación- comenta mientras limpia los pinceles con un sucio trapo y los coloca en una botella partida por la mitad, entonces la canción cambia a otra más suave. Puedo distinguir las suaves notas de una guitarra… esta canción me gusta más y sin poder evitarlo una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

- Esta es diferente- digo, Peeta sonríe aún más, entonces una voz femenina y profunda empieza a cantar.

- Sigue siendo jazz- Entonces inesperadamente se acerca a mí y me tiende una mano, lo miro extrañada- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Esa pregunta me desarma por completo y me quedo perpleja ante él, que ha borrado la sonrisa de su cara y me mira seriamente, yo sigo abrazada a mí misma y lo miro dudosa ¿Bailar? ¿Yo?

- Peeta… yo…- Supongo que todo esto sigue siendo demasiado para mí. Aun no me siento con fuerzas para hacer algo tan normal. Pero Peeta lo ignora y se acerca poco a poco e intenta tomar mis manos, las cuales se resisten un poco a separarse de mi cuerpo. Me mira a los ojos y por un momento me quedo perdida en ellos mientras la canción sigue sonando en el estudio y la profunda voz de la cantante nos envuelve. Poco a poco me suelto de mi cuerpo y accedo a tomar las manos de Peeta que al ver que no me resisto sonríe y tira de mi lentamente para colocarme en el centro de su estudio, estamos rodeados de cuadros y lienzos inacabados, estanterías repletas de pinceles, pinturas, aguarrás… el olor a óleo inunda la habitación iluminada por una tenue luz que proviene de una lámpara junto a cuadro en el que Peeta estaba trabajando hacía unos instantes. Toma mi mano izquierda con la suya y coloca mi mano derecha en su hombro, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, no se bailar.

- Relájate- Me susurra al oído mientras me atrae hacia él y coloca su mano izquierda en mi cintura. En ese momento mi cuerpo se pone rígido, pero Peeta empieza a moverse al ritmo lento de la canción, acercándome mucho a él, en vez de bailar parece que estamos abrazándonos. Entonces una cálida paz se apodera de mi cuerpo y empiezo a relajarme poco a poco, cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cabeza en entre el cuello y el hombro de Peeta, dejando que la voz de la cantante me envuelva. Nos movemos despacio, sin salirnos de un círculo imaginario que ha dibujado Peeta. Entonces me separa un poco de él y me hace girar sobre mi misma. No puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa, esto es mucho más agradable de lo que imaginaba- _In a sentimental mood_- Empieza a cantar, yo lo miro sorprendida, él sonríe- _I can see the stars come through my room_- Sigue cantando yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al escucharle, él vuelve a hacerme girar y me atrae a su cuerpo rápidamente y me agarra con más determinación- _You make my paradise complete_- Continua, yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante la letra de la canción y vuelo a esconder mi cabeza en su hombro para evitar mirar su ojos azules. Seguimos agarrados dando vueltas por el estudio hasta que se escuchan las últimas notas de la canción.

Entonces la música cesa y quedamos abrazados en la misma posición sin movernos ni un ápice, aspiro en su cuello y el aroma a pan recién hecho, óleo y al algodón de su camisa me inundan. Cierro los ojos fuertemente deseando quedarme de esta manera para toda la vida. Entonces otra canción llena el ambiente, esta vez es un piano, pero no nos movemos.

- Katniss

- Dime

- ¿Crees que todo podrá ser así?- Esa pregunta me devuelve a la realidad, me separo un poco de él, pero sin deshacerme de su abrazo y lo miro a los ojos, no sé por qué pero no puedo contestar a esa pregunta. Peeta me mira a los ojos intensamente.

- No lo sé…- Termino diciendo, aunque es lo que más deseo en este momento.

- ¿Y si lo intentamos?- Pregunta, sorprendiéndome abro mucho los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo, su expresión es seria y su mirada intensa. Entonces poco a poco acerca su cara a la mía y muy lentamente, esperando mi reacción coloca sus labios sobre los míos y empieza a besarme dulcemente. Yo continúo sorprendida, no es la primera vez que beso a Peeta, ni la primera que me causa este tipo de sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Pero si es la primera vez que respondo a ese beso deseosa, sin nadie alrededor, sin nadie que nos vea ni que nos juzgue. Me doy cuenta que eso era lo que he querido desde hacía mucho tiempo, los labios de Peeta sobre los míos. Correspondo al beso y cierro los ojos sintiendo como algo agradable me inunda por dentro, subo mi mano desde su hombro hasta su nuca y empiezo a acariciar su pelo, él por su parte ha dejado de sujetarme la mano y ha colocado ambas manos en mi cintura. Siento como mis piernas empiezan a temblar e instintivamente coloco mi otra mano en su nuca, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Estar besando a Peeta llena mi cabeza de recuerdos, pero sorprendentemente no son malos, ni tristes… son cálidos y tranquilizantes. Entonces me dejo llevar por esos recuerdos, por Peeta.

No sé cómo, pero siento como tropiezo con algo a mi espalda, al parecer el beso ha sido tan intenso que no me he dado cuenta de que nos estábamos moviendo y ahora me encuentro apoyada en una de las mesas del estudio, rompo el beso para mirar a Peeta, nuestras respiraciones han aumentado por la intensidad que ha ido cogiendo el beso sin darnos cuenta, por un momento parece molesto por mi gesto, pero en una milésima de segundo vuelve a cambiar su expresión.

- Lo siento- dice, claramente apurado- He sobrepasado un límite- Se separa de mi dejándome en un gran vacío mientras vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo y deja de mirarme a los ojos, esperando a que me enfade con él. Pero eso no pasa, sigo en la misma posición en la que me ha dejado apoyando mis manos en el borde de la mesa, sé que si las quito me caeré.

- No- Me sorprendo a mí misma pronunciando esa palabra- No te separes por favor- No puedo engañarme, no me encontraba tan bien desde hacía tiempo.

Mis palabras parecen sorprenderlo, pues abre los ojos atónito sin dejar de mirarme, la música del piano sigue sonando. Como si tuviera un conflicto interior Peeta no deja de mirarme a los ojos y poco a poco vuelve a acercarse a mí. Alza una mano y comienza a acariciar mi brazo muy delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, o de que lo aparte. Poco a poco sube hasta colocar su mano en mi mejilla, su olor vuelve a impregnarme y cierro los ojos. Poco a poco mi mano se acerca a la suya y la tomo, sintiendo el calor que desprende en mi mejilla. ¿Desde cuándo Peeta es capaz de transmitirme esta paz? No tengo que pensar mucho para obtener la respuesta, pues él siempre me ha transmitido seguridad, es el único que ha vivido tantos horrores como yo… Puede que él incluso más y aquí está, conmigo, sin dejarme sola en ningún momento. Siento como se acerca más y me acorrala totalmente contra la mesa, abro los ojos y observo como su mirada azul es un poco diferente, con unos matices que nunca había visto. Coloca su otra mano en mi otra mejilla y se acerca lentamente para volver a besarme y la sensación que había tenido hace un instante vuelve a nacer dentro de mí. Mi estómago se contrae y mi pulso se acelera, me acerco mucho a él intentando calmar esta sensación, pero su contacto no hace más que intensificarla, vuelvo a colocar mis manos en su nuca acariciando su pelo. Él baja sus manos hasta mi cintura otra vez y me acerca más aún, nuestros cuerpos están tan juntos que ni una hoja de papel cabría entre nosotros, mientras sigo respondiendo a su beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado besándonos de esta manera hasta que nos damos cuenta de que la música ha dejado de sonar y el gramófono hace un ruido intermitente avisando que el disco ha acabado. Nos separamos para llenar nuestros pulmones de aire y apoyando nuestras frentes nos miramos intensamente. Peeta aparta un mechón de pelo de mi cara y lo coloca tras mi oreja sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, pasea el dorso de sus dedos por mi cuello causándome un leve escalofrío.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?- Pregunta con un tono entre serio y aliviado.

- Un año… creo…- Contesto casi sin voz, ya no me acordaba de las sensaciones que de vez en cuando Peeta causaba en mí. Pero esta era diferente…aún más fuerte de la que sentí en la playa.

- Gracias por estar conmigo-dice de repente.

- Soy yo la que debería decir eso Peeta- Contesto al instante, pero no me deja seguir hablando, pues vuelve a besarme, aunque de una manera diferente, mi pulso vuelve a acelerarse en un instante. Deja mis labios y comienza a besar mi cuello, sin querer vuelvo a ponerme rígida y me sujeto a su cuello para no caerme pues mis piernas vuelven a fallar. Él sigue besando mi cuello y vuelve a subir besando mi mandíbula y mi barbilla, hasta volver a mi boca. Sentir su beso de nuevo vuelve a relajarme, pero el cosquilleo de mi estómago va a más y vuelvo a apretarme contra su cuerpo y eso hace que Peeta deje escapar un jadeo y se separa de mí. Me mira intensamente de nuevo.

- Katniss- Susurra, pero yo no lo dejo terminar pues vuelvo a besarlo, con una necesidad que ha nacido en mi interior. Él me lo devuelve rápidamente y empieza a pasear sus manos por mi espalda, bajando hasta mis caderas y volviendo a subir, siento como la tela del camisón que llevo puesto sube y baja con las caricias de Peeta. Esto es nuevo, quizás demasiado nuevo para mí, pero no puedo parar. Tímidamente bajo mi mano derecha por la espalda de Peeta ¿Desde cuándo es tan ancha? Paseo mis dedos por encima de su camisa de algodón modestamente mientras sigo respondiendo este beso tan diferente. Entonces vuelve a dejar mi boca para besar mi cuello, esta vez mi cuerpo no se pone rígido y soy yo la que no puede evitar que un leve jadeo salga por mi boca ¿Qué me está pasando? Peeta va bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi clavícula donde se demora besando toda la piel que el cuello de mi camisón permite, lentamente vuelve a subir- Katniss- repite antes de volver a besarme, creando de nuevo esta sensación a la que voy acostumbrándome poco a poco, entonces tocar su espalda a través de la tela me parece poco e instintivamente busco su piel debajo de la camisa. En aquel momento se separa de mí de nuevo, pero más bruscamente, como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica y me mira como si él hubiese estado haciendo algo malo- Katniss, esto…- parece estar buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras me mira a los ojos- No puedo asegurarte que pueda parar si continuamos- Entonces caigo en la cuenta… claro que sé dónde puede acabar esto… De nuevo mi boca vuelve a articular palabras sin mi permiso.

- No te alejes por favor…- Eso parece haberle aliviado pues, con urgencia vuelve a besarme y con un movimiento rápido me toma, rompo el beso para mirarlo, pero su mirada solo me transmite seguridad, vuelvo a besarlo.

Siento como Peeta, conmigo en brazos, le da una leve patada a la puerta de su estudio para abrirla, salimos de él a trompicones y a ciegas me guía hacia las escaleras. No puedo evitar soltar una risa cuando noto que tropieza y ambos caemos sobre las escaleras, aunque yo no me hago daño y Peeta parece que tampoco pues vuelve a besarme mientras me recuesta sobre las escaleras. Esto es muy irreal, me siento como si estuviera en un sueño… muy diferente de los que he estado hasta ahora. Noto como coloca una de sus manos en mi pierna y va subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi muslo, las sensaciones que me causan todo esto me abruman y soy incapaz de pensar con claridad. Noto como los escalones se clavan en mi espalda y como si tuviésemos telepatía Peeta vuelve a tomarme e intenta retornar su intento de subir las escaleras, esta vez lo consigue y a tientas entramos en su habitación, de donde yo me había levantado por culpa de una pesadilla que ahora ni recordaba, pues ahora era el chico del pan quien ocupaba todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Noto el mullido colchón en mi espalda, nos volvemos a separar para mirarnos a los ojos, es todo tan… irreal. Lentamente alzo mi mano hasta la cara de Peeta que está sobre mí apoyando su peso en sus brazos los cuales están colocados a cada lado de los míos. Paseo mi mano por su mandíbula, áspera por la barba rubia que comienza a aparecer, y la bajo por su cuello y llegando al cuello de su camisa. Él empieza a desabrocharla, pero tomo su mano impidiendo que lo haga, me mira confundido y aparta su mano, entonces con las manos temblorosas comienzo a desabrochar uno a uno los botones lentamente descubriendo un nuevo trozo de piel con cada botón hasta desabrocharla del todo. En su torso hay varias cicatrices recuerdo de los dolorosos días pasados y de su estancia en el Capitolio. Ver aquello me bloquea y con manos temblorosas las acaricio, Peeta no deja de mirarme a los ojos.

- Está bien- susurra- Yo estoy bien- Sus palabras me tranquilizan un poco, pero no dejo de acariciar las marcas que decoran su piel blanca. Vuelve a besarme, esta vez de una manera más dulce transmitiéndome con ese beso lo que me ha dicho con palabras, tranquilizándome. Vuelve a colocar su mano derecha en mi pierna y la acaricia tiernamente, y subiendo poco a poco el camisón que llevo puesto. El beso vuelve a intensificarse mientras que mis manos se pasean por su torso, acariciando su vello rubio y las cicatrices, donde su piel es más suave. Noto como él quiere deshacerse de mi camisón, aunque ya lo llevo por la cintura, arqueo mi espalda y levanto los brazos, al segundo ya no lo llevo puesto y mi cuerpo tan lleno de cicatrices como el de él está al descubierto. Entonces entiendo como se ha sentido él. Pero no me dice nada, se limita a observarme y lentamente dirige sus labios a mi abdomen, besando cada cicatriz que va encontrando mientras lo recorre. Cierro los ojos fuertemente ante esta sensación agridulce, que dura poco, pues vuelve a subir hasta estar a mi altura- Me amas ¿Real o no real?- susurra mientras me mira intensamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndome, en ese momento todo lo vivido hasta ahora pasa por delante de mis ojos, todo el dolor, el horror, las pesadillas y él. Siempre él. Incluso mis recuerdos con Gale se vuelven borrosos cuando estoy con Peeta. Y por tercera vez en esta noche hablo sin pensar, dejo a un lado mi cabeza y le contesto con el corazón.

- Real- susurro mientras observo como una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, no puedo evitar que me la contagie y rápidamente volvemos a fundirnos en un beso.


End file.
